Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama
Mr. Takeho Ishiyama '''and '''Mrs. Akiko Ishiyama are Yumi and Hiroki's parents from Kyoto, Japan. They are of Japanese descent and are usually loving parents. They often worry about their daughter and her late nights out as seen in A Great Day and Exploration. This theme is revisited throughout the series. Their relationship is, at times, rocky, and they can be seen bickering during the series. They even once temporarily separated in Laughing Fit, but they get back together thanks to Yumi and Ulrich. In The Chips Are Down, Mr. Ishiyama had lost his job and the family almost moved back to Kyoto, Japan, but he found another job and they were able to stay in France. Akiko Ishiyama is apparently attached to her wardrobe, and would not leave for vacation in Holiday in the Fog without her favorite clothes. In fairness, this includes a set of antique samurai armor. They have had a rather shaky marriage, often getting into heated arguments. Mrs. Ishiyama has commented that she shouldn't have married a man from Tokyo. In the French version of Code Lyoko, Mr. Takeho Ishiyama's voice was either provided by Mathieu Moreau or Frederic Meaux. Mrs. Akiko Ishiyama was either voiced by Alexandra Correa or Nathalie Stas. The information as to who plays who is disputed. In English, he was played by David Gasman. In English, she was played by Jodi Forrest. In the Polish version of Code Lyoko, Mr. Takeho Ishiyama was voiced by Cezary Kwieciński and Mrs. Akiko Ishiyama was voiced by Elżbieta Kopcińska-Bednarek. Appearances Season One *Holiday in the Fog (first appearance) *Laughing Fit *Rock Bottom? *Code: Earth Season Two *Exploration *A Great Day *Missing Link *The Chips Are Down *A Bad Turn *Attack of the Zombies *A Fine Mess *Franz Hopper Season Four *Lost at Sea (flashbacks only) *Distant Memory *A Space Oddity Gallery Mr and Mrs Ishiyama.jpg|Akiko sets the table while Takeho reads. Mr and Mrs Ishiyama Have Marriage Issues Sometimes.png|They're at the school play in Laughing Fit. Yumi and Ulrich Get Mr and Mrs Back Together Again.png|They get along well after the Return To The Past. Yumi pleading to her parents.jpg|Yumi asks them if Aelita can stay over. Mr. Ishiyama likes dogs... even Kiwi.jpg|Mr. Ishiyama likes Kiwi. Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|Akiko and Hiroki watch Yumi and Ulrich fight the Krab. Les jeux sont faits 091.jpg|Akiko smiling. Winning ticket reaction.jpg|Surprised at how many numbers they have in common with the winning ticket. Lol.jpg|Mr. Ishiyama laughs at Ulrich about their chances of winning the lotto. Uhh.jpg|Takeho greets Ulrich. Grrrr.....jpg|Angry at Yumi's sudden behavior. Mr.Ishiyama.jpg|He watches Yumi go to her room. 8 ishiyama-san comforts his daughter.png|Takeho tells Yumi why he can't come home. Ms. Ishiyama.jpg|Akiko is worried about her daughter. Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png|They're surprised by the Return To The Past. Exploration Yumi walking with her parents image 1.png|They walk Yumi to school in Exploration. Hiroki, Takeho and Akiko Ishiyama in Season 4 outfits.png|Hiroki, Takeho and Akiko Ishiyama in Season 4 outfits. es:Takeo y Akiko Ishiyama sr:Господин и Госпођа Ишијама Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Females Category:Ishiyama Family Category:Disputed Roles Category:Yumi Category:Things not appear in Evolution